


Unforgettable Memories (Akashi x Reader)

by animefinatic2013



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko - Freeform, Romance, Seijuro - Freeform, akashixreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefinatic2013/pseuds/animefinatic2013
Summary: 'It was the memories of that summer that make it hard to move on'Will I ever forget them?Based on the song September by DaughtryFYI: all KnB characters belong to their rightful owner.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been years since I last saw him. The memories of that summer still remain in my mind like it was just yesterday. They were hard not to remember because they were the happiest moments of my life.

The times we spent at his family's cottage by the lake were the most memorable. Then seeing his smile that would melt the Artic. Ah, that smile, the smile that almost never happened but would make my day brighter.

The memories of the summer of my 3rd year.

_______________________________

~8 years earlier~

I was walking home one evening from a hard day at work. The customers had all been a bunch of butts complaining about the rain and all. Seriously, it's raining season of course it's gonna rain.

But of course me, being the airhead I am, forgot an umbrella. And now I'm soaked to the bone in the cold, pouring rain. Can it get any worse?

I shouldn't have said that because at that moment I started feeling dizzy, which has been happening a lot today. 'Shit. Not again.' I grab hold of the lamp post next to me to steady myself.

After a few minutes the dizziness subsides so I start walking home again. I was about a block away when yet another dizzy spell occurs.

'I must have a fever. Crap! Not now! I still have to make supper and do laundry!'

In the middle of my thoughts I accidentally bump into someone on the street.

"Ah, sorry" I mumble to the stranger.

The stranger grabs my wrist making me look into the man's, or rather boy's, eyes. They were heterochromatic, one being red and the other a golden yellow. I only knew one person with those eyes, which meant it was who I feared the most. Akashi Seijuro, the richest most controling person in my class. And he was the one boy I tried my hardest to avoid.

"Do you think a simple sorry is good enough? Look at my clothes they're soaked because of your clumsiness." the intimidating aura Akashi's voice held made me shiver, not only because of being cold but also the authority in his voice.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" I stamper because I didn't know what else to say.

"I told you a simple sorry isn't enough." He said bringing his face closer to mine.

'Too close!' I try to take a step back, but Akashi's grip on my wrist make it impossible.

"T-Then what do you want from me?" I was almost hesitate to ask.

Akashi smirked. 'Oh dear what did I just get myself into?'

"Since my clothes are now ruined because of you, I'll have you become my servant until you can pay me back. And by the way these aren't your average clothing. They were custom made for me in France." [A/N: I don't know if he actually gets his clothes custom made, but let's just pretend :)] I gulped.

I still needed to get home and put supper on for Mom and then start on the laundry. Man, why did I have to run into this control freak out of all the people in the world?

"I-I....I'm sorry b-but I must decline." My knees start to shake, not only because of my fever but also in fear of how Akashi is going to reply. I mean I can't believe I'm actually saying no to Akashi.

"You dare defy me?" His voice was as cold as ice.

I gulped down the fear that was quickly forming in my stomach. I counter Akashi's eyes straight on because I really need to get home now or Mom will worry. "Yes I'm 'defying' you" I say in the most brave voice I could muster. "Now if you will excuse me I need to ge-" My eyesight goes fuzzy and I feel dizzy. This time the dizziness doesn't subside and I welcome the darkness that slowly overtakes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi's POV

'Tch, I hate the rain' I thought as I made my way down the street as the rain drops sounded on my umbrella. The stupid driver of mine had forgotten about picking me up after the party so I had to walk myself home.

I'm so making sure that that worthless piece of flesh is getting fired as soon as I get home. This was the second time he's forgotten to pick me up. The first time I had warned him by taking my newly sharpened scissors and cut him on the cheek. Guess that didn't work to scare him.

While in the middle of my 'planning-to-kill' thoughts someone had the audacity to bump into me. I look down at my suit. It was ruined because the person who bumped into me was soaked.

"Ah sorry" I hear the girl mumble.

Acting on my already angered mood, I roughly grabbed the girl's wrist. It was freezing cold, but I ignored it.

"Do you think a simple sorry is good enough? Look at my clothes they're soaked because of your clumsiness." I saw the girl shrink back because of how mean I sounded but I didn't care.

"I-I...I'm sorry" She was starting to panic I could see it in her eyes and body movement.

'Just the way I like people to treat me, with fear.'

"I told you sorry isn't good enough." I say bringing my face closer to her's. With my face being closer to her's I finally recognized who she was. She was the straight 'A' student in my class. The one who's almost beaten me in being the top student in Math class and she was also the girl who avoided me everyday.

"T-Then what do you want from me? "

I smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Since my clothes are now ruined because of you, I'll have you become my servant until you can pay me back. And by the way these aren't your average clothing. They were custom made for me in France."

"I-I....I'm sorry b-but I must decline." She had the nerve to say.

'WHAT! This girl dares to defy me!'

"You dare defy me!?"

"Yes I'm 'defying' you" she says in a brave voice. "Now if you will excuse me I need to ge-" She started to wobble. Her eyes lost their focus and then I notice that she was about to fall. Before she fell to the ground I let go of her wrist and instead caught her in between my arm and chest. 'Now what am I going to do?'

I scan my surroundings and spot a bench in front of a cafe a few feet away. I drop my umbrella since my suit was already ruined. I then carry the girl to the bench and set her down on it. I sat down next to her.

I didn't really know where she lived so I took the liberty to look inside her purse to find her ID or something. I find her phone instead and swipe it to unlock it. 'Seriously, who doesn't put a security code on their phone?'

I look through her contacts, which was a very short list, and find the one I was looking for. The one titled Mom. I dialed it.

"Hello" I hear a worried voice.

"Hi, is this (L/N) (Y/N)'s Mother?" I ask.

"Yes and who is this?" The voice turned serious.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, a classmate of you daughter's. I am with (Y/N) right now, who has currently fallen ill and can't make it home without my help so I need the address to your house so I can bring her home."

"Ah o-okay. Is she okay?" Her voice went back to being worried.

I look down to the girl in question. She was peacefully sleeping. Her head had somehow made its way on to my shoulder. 'She's actually kind of cute' The thought entered my brain without hesitation, which surprised me.

"She's fine. She just has a bad fever" I assure the woman.

"Okay." She was relieved I could tell. "Here's our address then...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader's POV**

I awoke with a start. I looked at my surroundings. I was in my room. _'How and when did I get here?'_ I thought for a moment but then shrug since I had no luck remembering what happened. I glanced at my clock on the stand by my bed.

**12:03 a.m**

_'Grr, I don't need to be out of bed for another five hours_.' I get out of bed anyways because I couldn't fall back to sleep and hey it's summer. I go into the bathroom and take a long shower. Afterwards I brush my teeth and then my hair.

 _'I might as well study for college entrance exams since I have the time_. _'_ I take out my books and get lost in the realms of studying.

**~TIME SKIP~**

After hours of studying I go to the kitchen to start on breakfast for myself and Mom. While cooking, my phone goes off. Not knowing who would be calling this early in the morning, or me for that matter, I look at my caller ID. I froze. Since when did I have Akashi's number programmed into my phone? I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" My heart was beating fast in anxiousness.

"Be ready in 10 minutes. I'm on my way to pick you up" I hear him say.

"E-eh. Wa-" Before I could finish he hung up. ' _He hung up? The nerve of some people!'_

I threw my phone on the counter and continue making breakfast.

After exactly 10 minutes I hear the doorbell go off. I turn off the stove's burners then make my way to the door.

"Coming!" I sing. I open the door and freeze.

Standing there is Akashi, who is wearing casual clothing and an impatient look. I look at him from head to toe. His red hair was in its usual messy yet perfect state. He wore a fitted navy blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Then to finish it all off he wore matching black kicks with red stripes.

' _I know I shouldn't say this, but man is he hot!'_

"Are you just going to stare at me or let me in?" Akashi says in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Sorry... come on in" I step aside to let him in. Why? Don't ask me.

He steps inside and scans his surroundings. I also look around and notice how messy the house is.

"I...ah...wasn't expecting company" I say as I hurried to put stuff away.

"I can see that" he says turning at me.

Noticing him looking at me, I look down to see what I'm wearing. I freeze yet again. I had on a tank top, jogging shorts and a frilly pink apron on top. I then realized I still haven't done my hair since taking a shower this morning. My cheeks start to heat up so I look at the floor, trying to hind it.

' _This is embarrassing_.'

"(Y/N) who was at the door?" Mom asks rolling her wheelchair to the entry way.

"Ah, Mo-"

"Oh Akashi-kun it's so nice to see you again!" Mom says smiling at the boy.

He nods in reply.

Now I was confused. How did Mom even know Akashi when I don't even associate with him? "Mom how do you know Akashi-san? "

"Oh I met him last night when he so kindly brought you home!" She answers

"W-What!?" I practically choke out.

"Yes, he was gentleman and brought you home after you passed out in front of him."

"O-oh, thanks." I was really embarrassed now.

"Anyway, Akashi-kun how would you feel about staying for breakfast? (Y/N) cooked it." Mom says with a smile.

"Sure, sounds good." Akashi says with a smirk.

"Wait! What!" I don't want to have breakfast with this guy!

They both turn their attention to me. Mom was giving me that pleading look saying ' _Please do what I say_ '. And I can never say no to that look, not since...

"Fine. I'll go make more food for Akashi-san then." I say as I turn around and head back to the kitchen. But before I get there I remember my current attire so I first go upstairs to my room to change and do my hair.

Changing into a comfy pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt, I make my way back down to the kitchen to finally start on Akashi-san's breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, I grab a new frying pan and start making more eggs and bacon. Being skilled in the kitchen, the food is ready in no time. I combine the eggs and bacon into one pan so I would only have to put one on the table.

"Food's done" I yell while standing in the kitchen's doorway. I walk back to the stove and grab the frying pan and set it down on the table, which is almost in the middle of the kitchen floor. I then grab some paper plates from under the cupboard to the left of the stove, and set the table. It felt weird setting it for three people instead of the usual two. Just pointing that out.

By that time, Mom and Akashi had made their way into the kitchen.

"Ah, Akashi-san what would you want to drink? We have coffee, milk, orange juice, or water." I say off the top of my head.

"I'll take milk." he replies without a second thought. ' _His height must get to him huh_?' I observe.

"Okay. What about you Mom?"

"The usual sweetie" she says wheeling her way to her place at the table.

I nod in reply.

I serve them their drinks then went and poured myself a cup of coffee. I absolutely love coffee!

I finally sit down, and of course Mom made sure I was sitting next to Akashi. How meddlesome.

"Itadakimasu!" We all say as we dig in.

After a few mouthfuls Mom asks Akashi,  "So Akashi-kun, how is (Y/N)'s cooking?"

He swallows the food in his mouth before answering, "It's well prepared."

I look at him with a shocked face. I was sure he was going to bad mouth my cooking not compliment it. Maybe he's not as bad as people say.  
__________________________

**A/N: I hope your enjoying the story! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reader's POV

"So....why are you here Akashi-san?" I dare ask Akashi as I finish my breakfast.

Akashi pauses in eating to look at me and then quickly swallows it before replying. "Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

I shook my head.

He sighed then wiped his face with a napkin before leaning back in his chair. He was wearing one of his usual impatient looks.

"Well yesterday you bumped into me and ruined my suit. So I decided that in order for you to pay me back I'd make you my personal maid, or rather, my entertainment." He smirks at his closing remark.

"Eh?" Who died and made him king....wait emperor. My bad.

"And that is why I'm here. To pick you up and have you help me run some errands. " Akashi continues.

"Wait. What? When did I agree to this?" I argued.

"You didn't. I just decided."

"What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, but I will tell you quite clearly. You are coming with me to do some errands." He says drawing closer to my face which makes me involuntarily shiver. I couldn't move because of his eyes that were shining with his superiority.

*clap*

Both Akashi and I turn to look at the person who had just interrupted our 'staring contest'. Mom was looking at us with a happy expression.

"(Y/N) doesn't that sound like fun? It's been awhile since you've gone out with friends. Go out and have some fun for once!" Mom was getting excited about the idea of me going out.

"Um, but I can't today. I have work later and I can't miss it." 'Or we won't have money to pay the bills this month!' I leave out the last bit.

Mom was disappointed at my remark but I knew she understood what I was meaning.

I then took that moment to look at Akashi and freeze. His bangs were covering his face so I couldn't see it, but there was a dark aura coming out of him. He was emitting such a dark and scary aura that I couldn't even move.

"You dare defy me? No one is allowed to objects what I say because I am absolute" He emphasizes the word absolute.

I dare a look at Mom hoping she would help me get out of this life threatening situation. I was shocked by what I saw. She was laughing at us! Laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"What's so funny Mom?" I ask as I try to hide my disbelief.

"I'm sorry.... It's just you guys are so funny to watch! You two are acting the same way (Dad's name) and I did when we were your age. So cute~" she sings putting her hands on her cheeks as she starts fangirling.

"What!?" She called us cute! I can't believe she just said that.

I turn to Akashi. He had another one of his bored looks on.

We both stare at Mom with sweat drops as she continues to laugh.

"See! You two are even reacting the same!" Mom exclaims looking at our faces.

'Mom please stop before you give Akashi any ideas.' I beg Mom through my eyes.

Too late.

"Then would you mind me dating your daughter Mrs. (L/N)?" Akashi demands flashing a smirk my way.

'What did he just say? Dating? Me and him?'

"Of course you can!" Mom exclaims clapping her hands together. She was ecstatic.

"MOM!?" What is she doing to me? I know, she's digging my grave that's what!

"What sweetie?" she asks sweetly.

An annoyed nerve pops up on my face as I try to think of what to say.

"Sweetie, isn't it great that such a nice young man wants to get to know you?" Mom reasons.

"I wouldn't call him nice" I mumble to myself, little did I know Akashi heard me. "Anyways do you even know who he is?" I point to Akashi.

"Of course! He's Akashi Seijuro your classmate." She states.

'Sarcasm not welcome here.' I roll my eyes.

"True, but he's also the heir to one of the biggest companies in Japan! And one of the most popular guys at school that everyone's said is the number one unattainable boy at school." I state back, forgetting that the boy I'm talking about is sitting next to me. He was observing the exchange between Mother and daughter with an amused expression.

At that moment Akashi clears his throat which makes me jump because I'm so focused on the conversation at hand.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were there." I say scratching the back of my head

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and instead ask what your answer is?" He asks giving me a warning glare.

I loudly gulp. 'I'm so dead.'

"(Y/N)..." Akashi says in a low voice that gave me goosebumps.

I look at Mom. Her eyes were glowing and she was smiling so wide that it must hurt. 'If Mom's happy about this I guess I can't say no. I'll do anything to make her happy. '

"Fine." I say raising my head to look Akashi right in the eye.

"Good. Then go get ready if you're done eating." He commands with a pleased look.

"Okay" I get up from my chair and make my way to my room. I grab my jacket and wallet then look at myself in the mirror on my wall. Seeing that everything was fine as is, I make my way back downstairs.

By the time I make it back downstairs, Mom and Akashi had relocated to the living room. I poke my head around the corner and observe them.

Mom was happily talking/showing Akashi who knows what while he's politely sitting on the couch listening. I smile. 'Mom really hasn't been this happy in a long time. At least not since Dad died.' My smile instantly fades at the thought.

"Ready?" Akashi asks snapping me back to the present.

Akashi's POV

After a surprisingly delicious breakfast, I politely listened to (Y/N)'s Mother talk about her daughter as she showed me pictures of a much younger (Y/N) up on stage. I immediately notice (Y/N) poke her head into the room. I glance over at her making sure she doesn't notice. She was smiling sweetly at her mother and I.

'What is she thinking?'

But as soon as the smile appeared it quickly dissolved into a frown and guilt surfaced in her eyes. I wonder what that's all about?

Not liking the look of guilt that was spreading onto her face I ask her. "Ready?"

Back to Reader's POV

"Y-Yeah" I stamper.

"Then let's go." He stands up from the couch and walks up to me. I look up at his icy stare.

'Such amazingly beautiful eyes he has.'

Shaking the thoughts away, I look over at Mom. "I'll be back later. There's some sandwich meat in the fridge for lunch if I'm not back by then."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun." She smiles and waves her hand.

I shuffle on my shoes and open the door as I wait for Akashi.

"Thanks for breakfast" Akashi says while putting on his shoes.

"No problem. It was the least we could do for you." Mom says.

We then exit the house and walk to the limo that was parked in front of my house. Don't ask me how long it's been there.

Seeing us the driver steps out of the car and opens the door for us. Akashi enters first and I quickly follow. Who knows how today is going to end up.


	5. Chapter 5

Reader's POV

*yawn*

I tried to stifle the yawn as I walked down the street but failed. I was thoroughly exhausted no doubt about it. Being up since midnight was taking its toll. Then going from store to store all morning didn't help either.

'I need more coffee.' I observed inside my head.

Currently, I'm in the middle of 'guiding' Akashi around town. Who knew that the Emperor had a secret reputation of getting lost? Which is why he forced me to come with him to bring him to each store he needed. It was nice to know that such a perfect boy wasn't all that perfect.

I looked at my watch to see the time. Almost noon, crap.

"Hey Akashi-san are we almost done?" I glance at him as I spoke. He was walking beside me as I carried the bags of stuff he bought.

He signed. "I had a feeling you were about to ask that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I put my defensive mode on.

"Well the fact that you told your Mom that you wanted to be home by now is one thing. Then that yawn you just gave off shows how tired you are." I glare at him as he spoke. The bags under my eyes made the glare that much more scary and if it was shown to anyone other than Akashi they'd be turn tailing and running.

"Well I wonder who's fault it is that I'm tired." I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips staring at the stoic faced teen. The sound of a horn blaring was heard in the background as I said this.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Akashi smirks.

Grr! he's been doing this all morning. Why is it this guy can make me so mad? Usually I'm able to keep up a good face, but for some odd reason this guy jumbles up all the feelings I close up deep inside me.

"Forget it! I'm done!" I threw the bags on the ground and stormed my way home. The furious aura I was emitting made many people step out of the way as I walked down the street.

I was just about to turn the corner when someone roughly grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around. My eyes met with hetero-chromatic ones. I scowl. "What?"

Akashi takes my hands and drags me to an alley way. Once we're in the alley he lets go of my hand. His back is facing me so I have no idea what he's thinking.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Because I need to punish you for your attitude." He turns around to look at me. His eyes were as cold as ice. I subconsciously shiver at the coldness in them.

He rushes over to me making me take many steps back until my back collided with the wall behind me. I had no way of escape. Coming up to me, Akashi slams his hands on either side of my head. I close my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at his cold gaze anymore. I was so scared for my life that I was trembling in fear. Tears were threatening to burst out of my closed eyes.

"(Y/N) open your eyes and look at me when I speak."Akashi's breath tickled my face as he spoke. I started to feel more nervous than scared now.

I slowly open my eyes and look into Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes. The tears that had accumulated on the edges of my eyes trickled down my cheeks. Akashi's gaze softened and he took one of his hands and gently put it on my cheek and began to wipe my tears away.

"I didn't mean to scare you so bad, so please don't cry." He said in the most kind voice I had ever heard from him. His eyes had such a gentleness to them that it made me want to cry even more. I refrained from the urge to though.

"Okay" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Akashi smiled, like really smiled. His eyes somehow got an even more gentle than before. It made my heart skip a beat because of how adorable he looked. What is this feeling I'm experiencing?

Akashi's POV

I went after (Y/N) to tell her she didn't have the right to speak to me in such a way. I was furious. Then when I saw her tremble because of my very presence it somehow hurt. Seeing her react in such a way pulled my heart strings that I forgot I even had. Then when I saw the tears go down her cheeks I regretted the way I treated her. It was the first time in my life I had ever regretted anything.

"I'm s-sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." She stuttered with a far away look. My hands moved on their own as they cupped her cheeks. Her eyes darted to mine. They still had fresh tears in them.

'Why are her tears making me react in such a way. I feel like my world has been flipped upside down.'

"No you didn't do anything. I just let my anger take over." The next words that came out of my mouth surprised even me, let alone (Y/N). "I-I....I'm s-sorry" my lips felt weird as I muttered those two words.

(Y/N)'s eyes widen in surprise. Her hand came up to my forehead. "Are you okay Akashi-san?"

Ouch that hurt. "Yes." My hands fell from her face returning to my side.

Her surprised face was replaced with a confused one. "You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure the Akashi I know would never apologize for something he did."

"Your right about that." I grip my chest as my heart starts feeling weird. "This has to be the first time in my life I've ever apologized for something. It feels......strange." I'm sure I was making a face just as confused as her's.

(Y/N) burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I stare at the laughing beauty in front of me.

"YOU FACE! IT'S HILARIOUS! OMW! If your fangirls could see you now." She put her hands over her mouth as the realization hit her. She kept on laughing. The once trembling girl had turned into a new obnoxious laughing hyena.

"You just had to bring up the fangirls?" I roll my eyes.

"S-sorry I couldn't help it! I just had to." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing.

"Okay, okay you've had your fun" I put my hand across my face and shake my head. 'This girl I tell you there's something different about her.'

She smiled sweetly at me.

*doki doki*

I clench my chest once again as my heart started beating faster. My cheeks started heating up also. 'What is this feeling?'


End file.
